


[Podfic] Life We Chose by stardropdream

by taikodragon



Series: The Coming Home Remix [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, Magical Realism, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Season 8 Doesn't Exist, Season/Series 07, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22371526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taikodragon/pseuds/taikodragon
Summary: Not too far out from the Kerberos launch, Shiro finds an unexpected guest waiting outside his quarters, both familiar and unfamiliar.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: The Coming Home Remix [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610440
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	[Podfic] Life We Chose by stardropdream

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Life We Chose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16899204) by [stardropdream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream). 



> Thank you to [stardropdream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream) for allowing me to podfic her work. Please go to her page and read her other works!

[ ](https://imgur.com/HUB1kO8)

  * [Listen on YouTube](https://youtu.be/jz368fWdX2U)
  * [Mediafire - MP3 [22.1mb/0:23:58]](http://www.mediafire.com/file/3iusatfz6iuyf31/%255BSheith%255D_Life_We_Chose_by_stardropdream_read_by_taikodragon.mp3/file)
  * [Google Drive Streaming/Download - MP3 [22.1mb/0:23:58]](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1kU9oOqfVCXAtECzPwpGn8v-KcqW2pHkl)
  * Soundcloud: 




**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for listening!
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](http://eternalhale.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CaptShirogane), [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/taikodragon) and [Dreamwidth](https://taikodragon.dreamwidth.org/).


End file.
